I know how much it hurts
by Brydums
Summary: Kurt is ambushed by Azimo and the others, and Blaine happily picks up the pieces, having the same scars as his boyfriend. T for gay-bashing. story better than summary!


**Hello readers! As I am discontinuing two stories, I thought I should post some more. (by the way, if you liked my other stories, please continue them?)**

**So just to say, clearly I don't own glee or I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd be writing episodes.**

**Enjoy!**

Two boys walked into Breadstix, both about seventeen. One was slightly taller than the other and he had tidy brown hair. He was dressed fashionably in skin tight jeans and a dark beige designer coat with big lapels and a high collar, a small pin was attached to said lapels which perfectly matched the blue of his eyes.

The other boy had gelled down black curls, and wore simple dark jeans and a plain very pale baby blue shirt, with a small slight cardigan over the top. He smiled up at the other boy as they walked in, offering his hand. The other teen took it and smiled down, eyes twinkling with happiness. They were directed to a table and sat opposite each other, not needing to speak, for the time being their thoughts seemed connected.

"Kurt," the shorter boy spoke suddenly.

"Yes Blaine?" the teen named Kurt replied, in a high pitched voice, so happy it was almost sing-song.

"Just wanted to say; I love you, you know that?" Blaine looked lovingly into his boyfriend's eyes.

"I know, and I love you too Blaine." Kurt replied, just as dreamily.

The two love-struck boys proceeded to order their food, and have a typical, sickly sweat perfect date. They ate and talked, laughing and smiling all the time. They ordered one desert, and proceeded to spoon mouthfuls of chocolate fudge cake into each other's mouths. Everything was perfect. They paid and left.

Now, you would think it would be Blaine who walked Kurt home, as he seems the type to want to do that, and Kurt seems to be the type who likes to be walked home. But no, Kurt hated to be treated like a girl, and being the perfect boyfriend he was, Blaine knew this, and let Kurt walk him home.

They said goodbye on the doorstep to Blaine's house, kissing quickly and chastely, barely more than a brush of the lips that sent burning chills down the spines of both boys. The kiss was short and sweet, as though they didn't need a big passionate one to convey their emotions, the other knew already.

Kurt then got into his car and drove home. He parked at his father's garage because there wasn't enough space at his house, and he didn't mind the walk.

As he was walking home, his thoughts were on Blaine. He thought how tonight had been absolutely perfect, he had enjoyed himself immensely, and only wished everyday could be like this, that he could express his feelings like that at school. While he loved having Blaine at McKinley, not much had changed. Karofsky may be off their case, but the others were not. Azimo still verbally abused them every day, though things had gotten much better.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice four sets of footsteps behind him until it was too late. Azimo jumped on him, pulling Kurt down to the ground and clapping a fat hand to his mouth. Kurt tried to struggle away but couldn't, as he was dragged off by the four football players.

He was taken into a deserted alleyway, the buildings on either side so tall no sound could escape. At this point he was release and he staggered to his feet, leaning on the wall behind him for support.

"We saw you tonight," one boy said.

"And we didn't like it," sneered another.

"We don't want fags ," Kurt openly flinched at the offensive term, "like you spreading your fairy dust," Azimo, the ringleader glared at him, and Kurt saw the pure hatred in his eyes. This above all terrified him. More so than the fact he was cornered with no hope of rescue, more than the fact he knew he was about to be beaten up, more than the fact that he might lose his life, Azimo's eyes scared him the most.

"So, we're gunna teach you a lesson, in case it hasn't sunk in yet," the final boy spoke. At this he lunged forward and kneed Kurt in the stomach, causing him to fall over in pain. Then they surrounded him and kicked him over and over again. He curled tighter and tighter into himself, trying to protect his stomach.

Two sets of strong hand grabbed his shoulders and pulled off his jacket. One boy slashed the back of his shirt with a pen knife. At this Kurt heard a truly petrifying sound. The sound of a candle being lit. he felt heat against his back, and then a slow, sharp searing pain across his back. He screamed out, lashing wildly against the boys who held him, but to no avail. The pain continued.

He lost all sense of time, he only knew pain. At some point his hands found their way to the locket around his neck. It contained the most precious things he had; a small ancient picture of him, his mother and his father, a picture of Blaine, a new piece of paper saying 'courage' on it and two slips of old, yellowing paper that read 'I love you' and 'You are perfect, just the way you are'. And somehow, he knew he would pull through this.

He didn't know how long had passed when he stopped screaming and the immediate pain on his back ended. It still screamed at him, but it was no longer burning. Then they started to kick him and punch him again. He didn't know when it was that he blacked out.

When Kurt next opened his eyes, he was confused as to where he was, and why he was in so much pain. Then he remembered. At first he couldn't move, he was hurting too badly, and looking down, he saw his leg was badly swollen, and he suspected it was broken.

He groaned and closed his eyes again.

When he next awoke it was to Blaine standing over him, worried sick, with a phone pressed to his ear.

"Yes, he's awake now…yes…..yes I will…..thank you," he said into the phone before hanging up. He turned back to his boyfriend. "Kurt? Kurt can you understand me?" Kurt nodded, and attempted a smile that came out as a grimace.

"Blaine…" he tried to say, but it ended up more like 'Blaaaaiigghhhee' because his throat was dry from lack of water.

"It's ok Kurt. I'm not going anywhere," he said just as an ambulance pulled up at the end of the alley. Two paramedics came running down carrying a stretcher. They quickly loaded Kurt onto it, putting on a neck brace just in case. Then he was lifted into the ambulance.

Blaine went to get in behind the paramedics, but was stopped. "Are you a relation sir?" the man asked.

"I'm his boyfriend," Blaine answered and was nodded in. he sat on a seat clamped to the ground next to Kurt, and reached out his hand, feeling his boyfriends nervous one clamp around his own.

When they arrived at the hospital Kurt was rushed straight to x-ray and Blaine was forced to sit and wait. And he had to face calling Burt.

"Burt Hummel." Burt's kind voice spoke over the phone.

"Mr Hummel, it's Blaine," the serious tone in his voice must have alerted Burt, because instead of starting the usual football banter, he instantly asked if anything had happened.

"I'm at the hospital. I found Kurt lying beaten up and unconscious in an alleyway," he heard Burt gasp.

"Thank you. I'm on my way now," he sounded so worried it broke Blaine's heart to hear. As he hung up a nurse came out into the waiting room.

"Any news on Kurt Hummel?" he asked frantically. The nurse shook her head.

"He isn't out of x-ray yet," she said before moving on. Blaine began pacing, trying to think of anything except Kurt's injuries, but the image of him lying pale and broken on the ground seemed burned into the back of his eyelids.

It was almost an hour later when he was finally allowed in to see Kurt. The nurse came out and briefed him first.

"He's very weak. He's got three breaks in one leg, several head injuries, lots of cuts and bruises and some minor internal injuries. You should know Blaine, you're a very lucky person, he kept asking for you," she smiled as she walked away. Blaine took a deep breath and walked in.

The sight of him lying covered in bandages and tubes and bruises and cuts brought tears to Blaine's eyes. He wanted to scoop him up and hug away all the pain. Instead he just rushed to his bedside and grabbed his hand.

"Blaine…." Kurt's voice sounded much better than an hour ago, which reassured Blaine no end.

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry,"

"S'not your fault," Kurt tried to say, turning his head to face Blaine.

"What happed?" Kurt looked down.

"It was Azimo. And his cronies," Blaine gasped. Tears sliding unbidden down his face. "They saw us at Breadstix, and were angr,." Blaine leant down to hug him, restraining himself from crushing the smaller boy.

"It should have been me, not you, not you…" he mumbled to himself.

"Blaine. It should not have been you. You've had more than your fair share of beatings, and this was not your fault." He spoke sternly, not wanting his boyfriend blaming this on himself.

At that moment Burt barged in, and Blaine politely left father and son alone.

When he was outside he was approached by a policewoman who wanted his statement.

"Mr Anderson?" she asked, and he nodded, "I'm Detective Inspector Collins, do you think you could give me a statement?" Blaine nodded again and they sat down in the waiting area.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked first.

"Sort of, only what he told me, and what I was there for," she nodded and scribbled in her notebook.

"So could you explain it to me from the beginning?" Blaine nodded.

"We were at Breadstix, on a date. And some bullies from our school saw us there. As far as I know, after he went home, they grabbed him and beat him up in the alleyway where I found im. Then they just left Kurt lying there unconscious. He said it was because they saw us at Breadstix," the police officer nodded and kept writing.

"Have there been incidences like this before?" she didn't look up.

"Never anything more than shoving, dumpster tosses and having slushies thrown in our faces. But there has always been a lot of verbal abuse. We're the only out kids at McKinnley,"

"Am I correct in saying Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy and back again last year," it was not a question, but a statement.

"Yes, because the bullying got too bad. Then after he met me he transferred back, and I joined him at the beginning of this semester." Blaine nodded to himself.

"Thank you Mr Anderson, that will be all for now." Then she got up and left to get Burt's statement. Once Burt was done he approached Blaine.

"Listen kid, I can't thank you enough for finding Kurt, we were so worried." Blaine nodded.

"It was the least I could do. I just wish I had been able to stop it from happening," Blaine shook his head, "if I hadn't let him go home alone…." Burt interrupted him.

"Then the both of you would still be in that alley, probably far more injured from time lying there," he took Blaine's shoulders in his hands, making the boy look up into his eyes, "this is not your fault, it is the fault of those idiot boys. And it is because of you he isn't in worse condition, so don't go blaming yourself. K?" Blaine nodded and smiled.

"Now then, since we've been kicked out of his room, you are coming to my house for dinner." Blaine started to protest but was stopped by Burt, and eventually agreed and climbed into his car.

Three days passed with Blaine and Burt taking time off school and work respectively to spend every waking hour in the hospital with Kurt, who was finally allowed out. He was still going to be on meds and have plaster on his leg and bandages all over him for some time, but it was progress.

He was in a wheelchair so as not to prevent the cuts on his arms and chest from healing, but had crutches for stairs. He was to spend two weeks in the chair, one at home. Then he would be well enough to go round on the crutches full time.

It was the night he was allowed home when he was sitting in front of the telly, watching the new, when his face popped up. He gasped as the reporter began to speak.

"Seventeen year old Kurt Hummel was recently hospitalised for injuries inflicted by four boys from his school. Our reports tell us that this was another 'gay bashing' case, as Kurt and his boyfriend are the only out boys at their school, McKinley high school. Kurt Hummel sustained three broken bones, minor internal injuries, concussion, cuts and bruises and some serious burns on his back. It is rumoured, although not confirmed, that this burn spells out the word 'fag'. More on this story tomorrow night"

At this point the TV blacked out and a teary eyed Blaine walked into the room he sat down on the sofa and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Oh Kurt….i'm so sorry, so sorry, oh Kurtie…" he mumbled. Kurt pulled back and wiped his boyfriends eyes, looking into them and thinking how beautiful they were, their golden colour reflecting the pureness of his heart.

"It's fine Blaine. I can deal with it. And it. Is. Not. Your. Fault," he took his boyfriends face into his hands, and, placing a small kiss on his lips, forced Blaine to look into his eyes to see he was telling the truth.

"But Kurt, I know it isn't fine. I know how much it hurts, inside and out." Kurt looked confused, and as an explanation, Blaine pulled off his jumper, and unbuttoned his shirt. Their on his stomach was a messy burn, spelling out faggot. Kurt gasped, and Blaine hugged him again.

A week later, and after many visits from the many new directions members, the two boys were back at school, but not at McKinley, they were both at Dalton. Blaine's father had offered to pay the entire years tuition for the two boys, as he understood how Kurt felt. The incident that gave Blaine his burns was the reason for his original transfer to Dalton.

And while some mental scars will take longer to heal, it wasn't long until Kurt was back to full heath and running around singing flirty duets with Blaine. And that Christmas, Blaine wasn't forced to sing with a girl, he had his fabulous boyfriend to fill the part.


End file.
